


Stay the night

by inactive_truth



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bedrooms, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactive_truth/pseuds/inactive_truth
Summary: You spend the night at Desmond's home.
Kudos: 2





	Stay the night

You had been dating Desmond for some time now, and you two were comfortable going to each other's house. Well, the idea was okay, but you haven't done it up until now. Taking it at a slow pace. You two were linking arms on the walk from the restaurant you spent the evening at. Desmond's house was more extensive than you thought, not a mansion but a relatively expensive house at that. Of course, you weren't there for his money or fame; no, it was his humble personality that won your heart.  
Heading on inside, he gave a small tour of his house. Proudly pointing out various belongings that would possibly interest you. They did intrigue you about the adventurous person Desmond is.  
Eventually, you found yourself on the sofa with Desmond chatting away with a glass of red wine in hand. The man had one arm slung over the back of the couch, leg propped up over the other. "I've had a wonderful evening, Desmond, but I should really start heading home; it's awfully late." You pipe up in a hushed voice which Desmond frowned softly. "Please don't go; it's far too dark. Maybe you'd like to spend the night, then I'll take you home in the morning?" The male suggested with a bright glint in his eyes.  
You couldn't say no to a face like his and accepted the offer, which he grinned brightly. "Come - I'll show you the bedroom" as he held out his hand, you could feel the heat in your cheeks.  
The bedroom was large and grand, an Alluring queen-sized bed. You couldn't help going over to sit on it, sinking into the sheet instantly. Desmond chuckles lightly as you heard the door close. "You don't mind me taking off some of my clothes? do you?" you could hear how hesitant he was asking, which only made you a little nervous too. "J... Just don't go overboard", you quickly reply and decide to do the same. After a good minute, the rustling of clothes and bedsheets, you two were under the cover. Awkwardly staring up at the ceiling. You now had Desmond laying next to you in just his boxers and glasses.  
Turning to face him, you couldn't help but stare at his thoughtful expression. He caught on and looked back at you, curiously, "hmm? Is something wrong?". You stammered a little at the sudden question, "Oh – You still have your glasses on", which you gently took them off for him. Chuckling, the man took the glasses and put them on the bedside table before adequately looking at you with his warm coloured eyes. You could swear your heart stopped for a moment as you hide your face shyly. "Oh! I apologise; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" He blurted out as h embraced you. "No, no! It's just... you're really handsome- I don't know how to cope with it" the arms around you tensed in surprise as you felt him nuzzling his face into your hair; thank you.  
At some point, you two fell asleep, or well, Desmond was but you? You were kept awake by his soft snoring. Not in a bothering way but more just listening to how calm he was. A gentle inhales, then exhale. Tapping his face, he scrunched his face lightly and stopped snoring. Pure silence; it was peaceful. You finally got some sleep in Desmond's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, second work! I found some docs on my drive, did some weeks so it was grammatically correct.  
> Feel free to drop a kudos and comment :)


End file.
